My Partner in Crime
by LizPotter1
Summary: *FINISHED* Spidey movie universe. After Spider-man rejects the Green Goblin's 'generous' offer, what will happen to Norman when a new female steps into his life?
1. The Beginning

****

My Partner in Crime

Author's note: This is based on the Spider-man movie universe (although I have altered it a bit, but then that's why it's called Fan Fiction) and comes from my crazy mind so take this story with a grain of salt and enjoy! ^_^ This is written from the Green Goblin/Norman's point of view and begins in the first scene at Oscorp when Osborn and Stromm are showing the general and others the glider, etc.

Back to formula? Pah, that moron Dr. Stromm, how dare he say that, didn't he know how close Oscorp was to loosing our contract with the U.S. Government to Quest Aerospace? I stared at him blankly for a moment before speaking. "Back to formula?" I muttered, before turning back to the others.

"Gentlemen! Let me assure you that we will have a final and working product for you very soon." I said, giving them my most convincing smile. They didn't seem to be buying it though, that's when I decided drastic measures would have to be taken...I'd have to test the formula out myself. As the governmental group walked away I sighed mentally, I knew the formula was ready, sure it would have a few bugs in it...but all things do in the beginning! I was sure it was fine just the way it was and I would prove it to those other non-believers. 

**__**

Later that night...

As I prepared to drink the formula we'd put so much research in, I couldn't help but be nervous and excited all at the same time. Finally, I'd show them all that they should stick with Oscorp and I'd get to see all my hard work in action. I held the tiny bottle in my hand, staring at it for a moment, Dr. Stromm watching close by. "All these years of human evolution and we've barely even tapped the vessel of our potential..." I said quietly, before turning up the bottle and draining the all the liquid. It was cold as ice yet burned a bit at the same time as it slid down my throat. Forcing back a gag, I removed my shirt and lay down onto the table, where Stromm strapped me down and prepared to place me in the gas chamber. I shivered slightly; "It's cold..." 

Before I knew it, the table was moving and I was locked in the chamber, no turning back now...I watched Stromm as he readied the equipment and soon the entire chamber was filled with a thick, green gas. I gasped slightly, I felt like I was suffocating, as the gas surrounded me I gasped for air. That's when I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that. 

****

A.N.: If typing is in italics it means it is the Goblin talking. I thought that was the best way to get inside Norman's head and help you figure out if Gobby or Norman was talking. ^_^

_Oh but I do...that was the fateful night when I, Norman's greatest creation, the Green Goblin, was born! That idiot Stromm revived Norman...me...and I knew I had to make him pay for what he'd said earlier. "Back to formula?" I growled, clasping one hand around the old man's neck and flinging him back through the glass. He landed on a table full of lab supplies and was almost instantly killed. I broke free of the cuffs that had been holding me back before hopping out of the gas chamber and taking in a deep breath. Time for the fun to begin....heh heh heh!_

"Dad! Dad are you alright?!" I could hear the voice of my son, Harry, as I awoke from a groggy sleep. It took me a minute to get my vision back to normal but as soon as I did I saw I was lying on the floor in my office...must've had too much to drink last night. "W-what happened?" I asked, pulling myself up onto a near by couch.

"Mr. Osborn!" The voice of one of my employees shouted, as a group of them entered my office. Harry stood up, glaring slightly at the guests. "My father's not feeling well...if you could please come back." He didn't have time to finish; the lady in the group shoved past him and handed me a newspaper. "Dr. Stromm's been killed." she said, as I glanced over the paper. 

"Killed? But how?" I asked, running a hand through my hair...I could feel a headache coming on. I looked wearily up at her as the answer came. 

"He was murdered sir...and the glider...it's been stolen."

For the rest of the day, I decided it was best if I took the day off, just to rest, I wasn't feeling like myself anyhow. Probably just a mild hangover from all the alcohol I don't remember consuming. I kept having these weird flashbacks all day...of some strange green creature that looked oddly familiar, but I wasn't sure why. I glanced over the paper again and read the headlines, reading over and over again the article about Stromm's murder. It seemed surreal...like it shouldn't be happening. Screw the hangover, I needed a drink. I walked over to a large table, which housed a good amount of liquor. I poured myself a shot of whiskey and downed it quickly, before tossing the paper onto my desk as I took a seat behind it. That's when I saw the headline...'**_U.S. Government to sign contract with Quest Aerospace' Our_** competition...I could feel the rage welling up inside of me...after all I'd put myself through those fools were still going to sign a contract with Quest?! No...I certainly wouldn't stand for that. But what could I really do about it?

__

"What indeed. What a silly question Osborn! Leave that to me, I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay!" 

I started slightly and looked around the large office. "Who...who said that? Someone here?" I asked shakily, looking for a sign of anyone and listening for an answer. However, one never came. I laughed, shaking my head. "God I'm loosing it..." I muttered, glancing out my window as I watched the sun setting. I can't remember much after that.

__

Of course you can't! That's when I took over, I forced Osborn to dawn the metallic green suit and mask before walking over to admire myself in a large mirror. Damn...I have to admit, I did look good in that suit! The glider wasn't far away. Pressing a small button on the sleeve of my outfit, it started on it's own and hovered over to me. I hoped on, giving a low, evil chuckle as I flung open the bay windows and flew out into the dark night. 

"And we are go for takeoff...in 5,4,3,2,1..." the pilot working for Quest Aerospace looked curiously at his radar screen from inside his large, astronaut looking flight suit as he rose into the air. "There's an unidentified object on the radar...it looks sort of like..."

__

"Ah hahahahaha!" An evil laughter rang out through the night air and the young pilot looked nervously up, only to be blown up soon afterwards. 

I smiled sinisterly from underneath my mask, admiring my handiwork on the pilot before turning on the barrack full of government officials and Quest Aerospace employees. Producing another pumpkin bomb, I gave another cruel laugh before flinging it their way. I hightailed it out of there as the building exploded behind me. "So much for Quest and their brilliant scheme to steal my contract..." I chuckled as I shot off into the night, leaving nothing but a load of dust, debris, and death behind me. 

****

Meanwhile, back at Oscorp...

The chemical cleaning crew had been sent in to make sure the lab Stromm was murdered in was free of any harmful chemicals. That's when they sent in Marian. She was a young girl, around 28 in age. Marian was an attractive girl, but not in the conventional way, she was an intelligent sort of attractive. Her blonde hair was pulled neatly back into a tight bun and she wore oval shaped, thin rimmed glasses, which were currently placed, atop her head. She was dressed in the normal garb for an Oscorp employee, a long white lab coat and an identification badge, along with khaki colored pants and a white shirt. Marian sighed, surveying the room in front of her, shaking her head slightly. "Just because I'm new around here doesn't mean I should be subjected to this! I'm a lab tech not a janitor!" she muttered to herself as she began to gather up a mess of papers and place them in a neat stack. "It's not my fault the cleaning crews quit after this disaster..." she said, placing a beaker, that had been turned on it's side, upright. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a tray full of the same formula Norman Osborn had had to drink just a few days earlier. She walked slowly over, picking up one of the bottles and examining it for a bit before popping the top off and sniffing it. "Hmm...I wonder..." she knew she shouldn't, she really did, but she was curious and she figured a tiny bit wouldn't hurt. Lifting the glass to her lips, she tipped it back and took a small sip, well larger than she intended but not as much as Norman had to drink. "Blech! That's horrible!" she said, pulling a face and quickly placing the bottle back where she found it. "I really ought to get back to work..."

As she turned around to get the broom, she felt a whoosh of air fly by her legs. "What the..." she raised a thin eyebrow, turning around to see what had caused the movement. Almost instantly, she spotted none other her superior's young son, Andy. "Andy! What are you doing in here?!" she gasped, rushing over to the boy to shoo him out. "You shouldn't be in here; your father would kill you and me both if he found out where you were!" she said, gently pushing him towards the door.

"Yea but my father doesn't know." Andy said, sticking his tongue out and wriggling out of Marian's grasp. 

Marian sighed, placing a hand to her forehead and leaning her elbows against the countertop. "Why me?" she whispered, before standing upright once more. "Just don't get into any trouble alright?" she said to Andy, knowing that he wouldn't leave no matter what she said.

She started sweeping up broken bits of glass into a small pile, ignoring Andy as she worked. *_I really hope I'm getting paid overtime for this..._* she thought, as she swept the bits of glass into a dust collector pan before discarding the glass into a waste bin. 

Meanwhile, Andy was having a blast playing around on the computer, he really didn't know what he was doing actually, not that he really cared. He was the spoiled brat sort, who never listened to anything anyone said, save his father who always bribed him. He grinned mischievously as he pressed button after button on the computer which ran everything that went on in this particular lab. 

That's when the gas started coming, it leaked out of the original gas chamber, as the glass had been shattered earlier, and started to fill the room. Andy quickly noticed this and made his way out of the room quietly, not wanting to get in trouble. Besides...he figured Marian would fix it later and everything would be fine. 

The young lab tech continued to clean for a little while longer before the strange odor of the gas reached her nose. She dropped the broom as she turned to face the chaotic scene in front of her. "Oh! What happened...how did....Andy..." she growled, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I knew I shouldn't have let him stay in here!" she said as she ran over to the computer, frantically trying to make the gas stop flowing. The room was now filled with a thick amount of the dangerous green gas. She began hacking, it was suffocating in there and the gas seemed relentless! *_Think Marian think!_* she thought, taking a deep breath (which was mostly gas) and forcing herself to slowly reverse the process. Eventually the gases stopped but Marian knew she had to get out of there. She waved her arms about, causing the remaining gas fumes to move about a bit so she could see her way to the door better. Once she reached the exit, she stumbled out, coughing and gasping for real air.

If anyone found out about this she'd be fired for sure and she didn't want to loose her first job after graduating from graduate school. She stumbled into the currently empty employees lounge and slumped down into a chair, sinking lower and lower in it as she slowly drifted off into an unwilling sleep, complete with nightmares. 


	2. Transformations

I awoke the next day in the home of myself, Norman Osborn, and even though I'd gone to sleep early I felt as though I'd only gotten five minutes worth. Where had all the hours in the night gone? I forced myself out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the cold floor I saw another image...an image involving that green beast I kept seeing. I saw him all the time now, in my dreams and even through out the day in those horrible flashbacks. Who was he? Why was his image haunting me? 

I slipped my feet into my bedroom slippers and tied a robe around myself as I walked slowly to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I barely recognized myself, God I looked awful. I looked as though I hadn't shaven in days and my hair was a mess. My eyes were bloodshot and I looked as tired as I felt. I would have taken the day off today as well, as I wasn't feeling to well again, but today was the day I was scheduled to meet with the members of the Oscorp board of directors. I somehow managed to shave and get dressed for the day without falling back asleep. After a quick breakfast, I boarded into the back of my chauffer driven car; before I knew it I was being whisked away towards the city and my company. 

I arrived on time, taking my seat at the head of the table as I normally did. The members of the board all looked rather stiff and unhappy but what was unusual about that? I called the meeting to order, trying to look more chipper than I felt as I started my spill. 

"...the stock is great, the revenues are up, and the company has never been better." I finished, as I stood there, surveying the members of the board. 

"Wonderful news Norman, wonderful." One member spoke up, placing his coffee cup down on the table. "That's exactly why we've decided to sell the company. Quest has made us a sweet offer we can't refuse." he said

I stood there, feeling rather numb from the shock. "What?" I asked, finding my voice once more. "No...no you can't do this to me. I started this company. Do you know how much I sacrificed?!" I screamed, before turning to a man who I'd always thought was my friend. "Oh Max...please..." I said, giving him a rather pleading look.

"I'm sorry Norman..." Max said, turning away.

The guy with the coffee cup spoke up once more. "You're out Norman." he said, picking up his cup and giving me a rather annoying smirk, before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Am I?" I whispered, wiping a bit of spittle off the side of my mouth before giving them all an evil smirk. That's when it happened...that's when I snapped inside. That green monster I'd been seeing in my dreams, perhaps it was time to bring him to life.

__

Heh heh heh! Little did Osborn know, I had already brought myself to life, having him accept it just sweetened things a little! With Norman on my side, I could only get stronger and those board members would definitely be sorry they messed with us...

"I know just how to get them too. The World Unity Festival...they'll all be defenseless. Like sitting ducks. No better time to exact our revenge and show off a bit in the process! What do ya say?" 

I was on my way back to my house, in my car when I heard the voice. It sounded a bit like my own...but yet it was harsher and more cruel than I sounded. I didn't know who it was doing the talking but I didn't feel like arguing with him at that time, my life was falling apart around me and I felt so helpless. I hated that feeling! Whatever this new feeling was inside of me...whoever this new voice in my head belonged too...perhaps I could let him take over, just for a little while. Just long enough to show those idiots on the board what a mistake they were making. "I'm listening..." I answered back. 

**__**

Back in the employees lounge at Oscorp...

"Marian? You alright?" came a soft voice as Marian drifted out of her restless nap. 

She blinked a few times, before looking up to spot one of her co-workers. "Oh....I-I'm fine." she said, forcing a grin. "Must've dosed off after all that cleaning." she lied, standing up from her chair and brushing the wrinkles out of her lab coat. 

"Well you'd better go home and get some rest...the World Unity Festival is tomorrow and all Oscorp employees are required to attend!" said the co-worker.

Marian gasped, "Oh the festival! I'd completely forgotten, thanks for the reminder. Don't worry, I won't miss it. See you there?" she asked, gathering up her purse as she headed towards the exit.

"See you." 

Marian smiled with a small nod, before leaving the room to head home from work. She just needed a good nights sleep, then she'd feel better. She couldn't seem to shake this odd feeling that she was having though. It was as if she wasn't in control of her own body anymore and she couldn't help but worry about the amount of gas she'd breathed in during the accident with that brat Andy. Ah, she was sure by tomorrow she'd be back to her usual self again.

**__**

The next day at the World Unity Festival...

Marian stood out on the balcony with all the important people of Oscorp. The board of directors, the investors, even Norman Osborne's son Harry and his date. She'd been chosen to stand out there with them and have a prime seat for viewing the goings on below them. Marian figured this was a way of making it up to her for having to clean that horrid lab the other day. She stood awkwardly off to the side however, swirling her drink about a bit as she watched the others talking. She had nothing in common with these people and she figured they didn't even know she was alive really. They didn't care if she was out there or not. She'd certainly made a lot of effort to make herself look nice that morning only to have no one speak to her other than the normal pleasantries. She didn't even look like the same person she did at work, she had her contacts in today and wore her long, blonde hair partially down; along with a flattering mid-thing length black dress and heels. 

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome...Macy Gray!"   
  
Marian could hear the announcer from down below, she smiled slightly, being a fan of Macy Gray, as she stepped to the edge of the balcony to get a good view of the show. She was tapping her foot along lightly with the music and beginning to forget about being the outcast when she heard one of the board members speak from beside her.

"What's that thing?" he asked, pointing to a shiny object flying around Times Square.

"I don't know...why it looks like our glider!" another gasped, pointing it out to everyone.

Marian squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view as the figure on the glider made a few impressive swoops over everyone's head. He'd gotten their attention and the crowd all suspected this was all just 'part of the show'. 

Suddenly the figure on the glider turned and headed towards the balcony she and all the other members of Oscorp were standing on. Something wasn't right about this...she slowly started to back away, backing through an open door way just before....

__

"Ahaha! Out am I?!" 

The man in the metallic green suit pulled out some sort of round object and threw it towards a group of board members. The balcony instantly exploded with great force, sending Marian flying backwards from her view point. She landed hard against a wall before she found her balance again, she could do nothing but watch the scene from a distance because she sure wasn't going out there!

The metallic green man threw a few more bombs, each doing something different but deadly. A sudden red and blue streak caught her attention from the corner of her eye...she'd read something about him recently in the Daily Bugle. "Spider-man." she whispered, watching as a fought ensued between Spidey and the Goblin. The Goblin looked like he was holding his own, but Spider-man wasn't giving in too easily and eventually he'd defeated his foe...for now at least. The Goblin flew off on his wildly bobbing glider as he shook his fist in Spider-man's direction. In all the commotion Marian hadn't realized...but she'd been cheering for the Goblin the whole time. She gasped when she realized this, however it soon brought a sly smile to her face and she couldn't help but think *_What a brilliant man..._*

__

"We'll meet again, Spider-man!" I hissed as I was thrown for a loop, being forced out of Times Square. I couldn't believe it, I, the Green Goblin as I would later be known as, had been defeated by some guy dressed up as a spandex spider! Of course even this spandex wearing spider seemed to have a good deal of strength. "I could use that..." I said to myself as I finally got my glider back under control. "I believe I'll be making him an offer soon...one that he'd do well not to turn down." I said, emitting a cruel chuckle as I flew back off towards Osborn's penthouse. 

I knew I'd have to have some sort of bait, something to draw the spider in. "I've got it!" I hissed, smiling a cold smile from under the mask. 

As Marian arrived at home that night she found that she couldn't stop thinking about the green man that morning at the festival. "Who was that? Why was he trying to kill all the members on the board of directors?" she muttered to herself, knowing nothing thus far of Norman Osborn's being kicked out of his own company. That's when something inside of her snapped, something that wouldn't be ignored easily. **_*You could be like that too you know...you could have money, power, and recognition! Just like you've always wanted...Just let me help you, I know just how to do it...* _**came a voice from inside her head. 

Marian shook her head, placing a hand lightly on her forehead. "Ugh...I'm going crazy!" she said as she changed into her night clothes. **_*No! You're not going crazy...just beginning to wise up! You've been cast into the shadows your whole life, never been noticed for the genius you are! It's time to change all that my dear...*_**

Marian stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and as she stood there she couldn't help but agree with the things this voice in her head was saying. She was tired of being a nobody, of being used and thrown about as if no one really cared for her. It was time to change all that...it was time to take action. 

She smiled sinisterly at reflection in the mirror and for a moment she didn't even recognize herself...she liked the feeling but she knew to achieve what she wanted she'd need a bit of help. A bit of help in the form of a metallic green goblin. 

****

A.N. The thing that Marian turns into was inspired by a drawing a friend of mine did for me. ^_^ You'll find out what it is later, chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Enter La Bouffone Verte

****

Disclaimer: Erm...heh, I realized I forgot to make one of these so here goes! I do not own Spider-man or the Green Goblin (unfortunately ^_~) or any of the other Marvel characters.

Author's Note: I know you're all thinking...gawd just get on with the story you git! However, I have to thank Togie for the inspiration of Marian's character and this story! ^_^ 

__

Chapter 3

I hovered outside the window of the Daily Bugle office, listening to that pompous J. Jonah Jameson prattling on to his staff members. 

"Spider-man and the Green Goblin!" Jameson declared to his staff, smoking a cigar as he tossed a copy of the days newspaper down on his desk for them to observe. "What do you think of that name? Green Goblin? I thought it up myself!" he said rather proudly.

__

I snorted from under my mask, how sweet...they gave me a name. However I did have to admit, the name Green Goblin suited me rather well. 

"What about the name Green Meanie?" _I heard a staff member chime in, before Jameson obviously told him to get lost. After what seemed like an eternity to me, Jonah finally sent all his staff members away...he was finally alone. A cigar butt went whizzing past my face and I quickly caught it, tossing it back up through Jameson's window, just to confuse him a bit before..._*CRASH!* 

__

I blasted through the windows, taking Jonah by surprise and grabbing him around the neck, lifting him easily off the ground. "Jameson you slime!", I hissed, watching him trying to wriggle out of my grasp. "Where's the photographer that takes the pictures of Spider-man?!" I demanded.

"I-I don't know..." he chocked out, "his stuff always comes in the mail!"

__

"You liar! I ought to..."

"Set him down tough guy!" _came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to face none other than the man I had been searching for. _

"Speak of the devil!" I growled.

"Spider-man! I knew you two were in this together!" Jameson yelled, before Spider-man flung a web at the editor in chief's mouth, sealing it shut for the moment.

"Be quite for a minute will ya kiddo? Let mom and dad talk." he said, hanging upside down outside the window.

__

This was it, I saw my opportunity to get Spider-man alone. I pointed my gloves toward him and they emitted a thick gas. "Sleeeep!" I hissed, as Spider-man fell from his ledge, body going limp.

I zoomed out back out the window I'd entered from, following Spider-man and catching him in my arms right before he hit the ground. I had to take him where I knew no one else would find us, where I could offer him the chance of his insignificant lifetime without being interrupted. I knew just the place...

****

On the building rooftop, after nightfall...

"Wake up little spider...wake up..." I called to the man seated, or rather lying, before me. I saw his head begin to bobble a little, he was finally beginning to wake up. "No...you're not dead...yet." I added as an after thought with a cruel chuckle. "Only paralyzed temporarily."

Seeing that Spider-man was finally awake enough to listen to what I had to say, I began my proposal. "We're not so different," I said, walking over to him and leaning back against the top of a skylight that rested on the top of this particular building. "You and me," I said, lightly slapping the spider against the head with my hand, "we could do great things together!"

"I'm not like you." the hero groaned, trying his best to get up, however thanks to the gas, failing. "You're a killer."

__

I shrugged mentally, well he did have a point there, heh! However, I saw that it was time to try a different approach to the matter, if the spider knew what was good for him he'd listen! "Do you know what the people of this city love more than seeing a hero succeed?" I asked, pushing myself off the skylight as I began slowly walking away from him. "They love to see him fall, fail, die trying." I said, whirling back around to face Spider-man. "No matter what you do for them...eventually they will grow to hate you."

I could see the gas was beginning to wear off and by then I'd made my point pretty clear, I pressed a small button on the sleeve of my costume and my glider hovered over to me. I hoped on, casting one last glace at Spider-man. "Think about it hero!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him before I turned and flew off once more into the night. I hoped I'd left him something to think about, he wouldn't have long to think however for I was not a patient man. If he didn't give me an answer soon, I'd find him and force it out of him. 

****

That same night, Marian's apartment...

Marian hadn't slept any that last night when the voices in her head had started, she had been to excited to sleep. The wheels in her head had been turning, formulating a plan to get the Goblin's attention. She had eventually decided that the best and most simple way to go about doing that was to find Spider-man. "I find Spider-man, I find the metallic man." she muttered happily to herself, as she glanced over that morning's paper. Her eyes immediately flew to the picture of Spider-man and the Green Goblin fighting the other day at the Festival in Times Square and her eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Well well well...my mysterious man does have a name...the Green Goblin eh?" she gave a roguish smirk as she continued to look at the picture. "Well Gobby my dear, I hope you're ready for me because together, we're gonna have a hell of a time!" she declared, setting the paper down with a cruel feminine laugh. 

**__**

The next day, in front of a burning building in NYC...

The sound of sirens could be heard from miles away and if one were to follow them, they would find a large apartment complex, many stories high, consumed in flames. Predictably, Spider-man swung onto the scene, ready to be of assistance if need be...and it looked like help was definitely needed. 

"My baby!" a distraught mother cried, running up to Spider-man. "You've got to save my baby, he's still up there!" she screamed, pointing to her apartment window.

Spidey wasted no time, he swung easily through the window and disappeared into the flames.

The mother outside glanced nervously up at the window and just as she was about to give up hope, Spider-man burst back through the window, landing softly on the ground with a bundle in his arms. "He's alright..." he said, gently turning the baby over to it's mother. 

"Oh thank you Spider-man!" she cried, tears of joy shining in her eyes, as she walked away holding her baby tightly. 

Not long after the police rushed onto the scene, skidding to a hault in front of Spider-man. "I've got a warrant out for your arrest." the police chief said, waiting for Spidey to turn himself in. That's when an ear piercing scream cut through the air, causing all heads to turn back towards the building. "My God! Someone's still in there!" someone cried.

Spider-man turned his attention back to the police chief. "I'm going in chief."

"I'll be here when you get back." The policeman said.

"Not coming back chief!" Spidey said, getting ready to zip back into the building.

The policeman sighed, gesturing for Spider-man to go. "Just...go on!" he said, lips pursed slightly. 

__

I heard the sound of glass shattering behind me and I knew who it was, it was the sappy hero, coming to save the day...or so he thought, ha! 

"Where are you?!" Spider-man shouted through the smoke and flame, dodging a fallen beam. 

__

I let out one more screech to lead him in my direction and could see him drawing closer out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are you?!?!" he called once more, finally spotting what he thought was an old lady wrapped in a blanket. "C'mon! We've got to..."

__

He trailed off as I turned around, screeching in his face before I laughed at the whole situation. "How predictable! Like a moth to a flame." I said, throwing the old blanket aside. "Have you thought about my generous offer?" I asked, pulling out a pumpkin bomb and hiding it behind my back in case Spider-man came up with an answer I didn't want to hear.

"No deal Gobby!" he shouted angrily. 

__

I growled, pressing the detonator on my bomb before tossing it at the hero. "Wrong answer!!"

"Oh great..." _I heard him mutter, before he tried to dodge the razor blades that had been shot out at him. He was successful in avoiding most of them, however one grazed his arm, leaving a nasty looking cut. I threw out an angry punch which he stopped, punching me and sending me flying back before he caught me with his webbing and brought me back towards him. He gave me one more good punch, sending me reeling back once more. By the time I'd gained my balance again he was gone, out of harms way I assume._

I growled, clenching my hands into fists by my side. "Nobody says no to me!" 

"Correction...." _came a sultry voice from behind me. Raising a single brow under my mask I turned to face a rather stunning looking girl, but what was she doing here of all places?! Didn't she know, as I did, that this building was about to collapse._

"No one says no to me my dear villain. I have something I'd like to discuss with you." _The blonde girl said, drawing closer until her face was inches from mine as she ran a finger down the chest of my armor. She was either very brave or very stupid, I hadn't decided yet but she had gotten my attention. I smirked under my rigid mask, placing my hand on top of the one that she had on my chest and removing it. _

"If it's worth my time then I'm listening...but not in here. Unlike yourself I don't have a death wish!" I snapped, hopping on my glider and gesturing for her to hop on the back. 

Marian gave the Goblin a slick/sultry smile and climbed easily on the back of the glider, placing her hands atop his shoulders. "Believe me..." she whispered in his ear, "I'll make it worth your time." she said, as the two zipped out of the burning building, disappearing from sight soon after. 

__

I decided to take her to the same spot I'd spoken with Spider-man earlier, after all no one had bothered us there and perhaps this girl would offer me something I'd have to say yes to...but then again maybe not, I could be hard to persuade.

Marian hopped lightly off the back of the back of the Goblin's glider, folding her arms across her chest as she approached the green super villain, hair blowing slightly behind her in the wind. "I've come here simply to ask of your help...I want you to help me gain what I've always wanted, what I need. I had to find just the right man for the job and congratulations, you seem to be him." she said, sitting down on the edge of the rooftop, slowly crossing one leg over the other as she looked at the Goblin. 

__

"And what is that you want?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as I watched the girl. 

"Recognition...to be treated like someone and not cast aside like a nobody!" Marian said forcefully, narrowing her eyes slightly as she looked at the ground. However, her moods seemed to change on a whim for when she looked back up at the Goblin she bore that same sultry smile, tossing a wave of blonde hair over her shoulder. "And in return I will help you destroy Spider-man. You get what you want, I get what I want and we're both happy." she said, standing up and walking over to the Goblin, looking up at him through thick lashes. "What do you say?" she asked quietly.

__

I looked at the girl for a moment, smirking at her, however the only smirk she would be able to see was the one plastered on my mask. "No deal my dear." I said, turning my back on her and walking away slightly. Sure she was a pretty face, but did I really want to give up my valuable time to help her? I think not! "I can handle Spider-man by myself!" I said, pointing to myself as I turned back to face her. 

"Oh can you?" she asked, not backing down in the least. "You sure seemed to do a bang up job of handling Spider-man by yourself this afternoon." she said with a sarcastic grin. 

__

I paused from my tirade, as much as I hated to admit it she did have a point. I cocked my head to the side a bit, a gesture which meant she should go on for she had my attention once more.

"Besides..." _she said, walking up to me so her face was now inches from my own mask. For a brief moment there it looked as if she were going to kiss me, but then... _"we don't want you getting lonely out there on your rampages now do we?" _she asked, suddenly whirling away from me. _

The more this girl talked the more I liked her...and her actions. "Alright then..."I trailed off, not sure what I should call her.

"Marian."

__

"Marian. We have a deal...you help me, I help you. But this is only a trial basis. If you so much as screw up one of my schemes hear this, I will drop you like a sack of bricks!" I snarled slightly before calming myself down once more. 

The girl smirked, nodding with a coy grin. "So we have a deal then?" she asked, holding out a hand.

__

"Deal." I said, cackling slightly as I shook the girls hand. However I couldn't very well have this girl running about the city with me showing her face off to everyone. She too would need a disguise and I had just the perfect one for her. "But first...we'll need to get you in the proper attire...my Goblin-ette."

Marian nodded with a light chuckle.

__

"Get on." I demanded as I, once more, boarded my glider. Marian followed my lead and held onto my shoulders as we speed off once more towards Oscorp.


	4. A Tangled Web

__

Once outside Oscorp, I was easily able to get the two of us inside, thanks to Norman. Using his knowledge of the place, I was able to avoid practically every incompetent security guard they had hired to watch this place. "Heh heh...if only the knew what a bang up job they were doing." I muttered sarcastically. "Letting a crazed psychopath wander the grounds." I chuckled from underneath the mask. 

I heard Marian laughing quietly behind me as well as I rounded a corner, coming to a halt in front of the very room I had been looking for. Punching in the security code, the air-locked doors flew open, welcoming the two of us inside. I quickly walked over to a cabinet, flinging the doors open to reveal a flight suit very similar to my own...however this one was designed to fit the female anatomy.

"Voila!" I hissed, holding the green treasure out to the girl in front of me.

Marian stared at the suit for a moment, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "You actually made one of these for a woman? How politically correct of you." she smirked, snatching the garment from my hands, holding it up to her own body. "Well I believe without a doubt that this will look much better on me than yours does on you." she teased with a coy smirk, running a finger over the suit in her hands. 

__

"Yes..." I said, watching her as I folded my arms across my chest. "Well General Slocum and his witless followers were trying to find everyway possible to break the contract with us before he was..." I paused, emitting a cold laugh, "so unfortunately taken care of. We thought it would be best to have a female version of the flight suit ready just in case they tried to throw a curveball at us!" I snapped slightly, hating even the mere memory of that jackass. "However," I smirked, forcing Marian's attention back on myself by grabbing her chin roughly, "this suit was never fully tested, it's only a prototype...I do hope it holds up for you!" I cackled, shoving her back a bit as I released her.

Marian reacted by doing nothing more turning her back on the Goblin, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder. "Hmm...I bet you do." she chuckled before suddenly turning to face the Goblin once more, her face now expressionless. "Now if you don't mind...I'd best be getting home, I promised a friend I'd have Thanksgiving Dinner with her and I don't want to be late." she said.

__

Before I knew what was happening, Marian had walked behind me, placing two slender arms around my neck and, with one hand, grabbing the chin of my mask like I had done to her earlier, almost forcing me to turn and face her. 

"We'll get our kicks some other night." _she said with a small, sly wink before turning and walking away once more. _

Then it hit me, what she'd said earlier...Thanksgiving Dinner, I'd have to get Osborn...myself...over to Harry's apartment and quickly. "Damn!" I muttered under my breath. I looked back up at Marian, who was already exiting the lab, suit tightly in her grasp. "Some other time..." I countered with a chuckle as I too exited the lab. 

****

Later in Peter and Harry's apartment...

  
"Sorry I'm late!" I said, walking through the door with a rather forced smile on my face, "Work was murder." I couldn't help but think of the irony of that statement as Peter's Aunt May approached me. 

"I brought a fruitcake." I said, handing it over to her. I was finally myself again, Norman Osborn, but even so I didn't feel like myself, I felt more and more like the Goblin everyday. Even all of my thoughts began to reflect his. 

"Dad! Dad this is Mary-Jane Watson." Harry said walking up, as he introduced me to a striking red haired girl. She gave me a polite smile and a nod. So, this was the mystery girl my son had been dating.

"M.J., this is my father, Norman Osborn." 

I said nothing as I stared at the girl, my son could be so blind to the obvious sometimes. I glanced her over for a moment as everyone's attention was diverted to a sound coming from Peter Parker's room. Mary-Jane was beautiful yes, but probably only after one thing.

"Peter? Is that you?" Aunt May called, walking up the stairs to Peter's room.

"Pete?" Harry called, following after May, with M.J. and myself close behind. 

I peered over the heads gathered outside of Peter's room, however there was no sign of the boy anywhere. I shoved past them all, walking into Parker's room. "Kind of a slob isn't he?" I declared with a light chuckle.

"All brilliant men are!" Aunt May countered, walking back down the stairs with Harry and M.J. 

I looked suspiciously around the room once more before I turned to exit. I had taken no more than two steps when I heard a light dripping noise behind me. 

__

"He's in here...Parker's in here!" the Goblin hissed in my head.

I narrowed my eyes as I turned around on my heel, surveying the apartment room once more. There was no sign of Peter anywhere. I quickly walked over and stood on the balcony outside of his room, glaring down at the city below me. What was I doing? I had almost completely allowed the Goblin to take over my own thoughts, the thoughts that were supposed to belong to Norman Osborn, not the Green Goblin. 

Shaking my head with a disgusted grunt, I exited the room once more, walking down to join the others.

We had all just sat down to talk while we waited on Parker when the man himself strode through the door, a can of cranberry sauce in hand.

"Parker!" I said, standing up and giving the boy a fatherly sort of smile. "Good to see you."

"Sorry I'm late." Peter said, removing his jacket and handing the can to Aunt May. "I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get these cranberries." he joked, before taking a seat at the table.

Aunt May smiled as she brought over a turkey and the other items that were to go with our meal.

Everything smelled so good, I couldn't help but to want to get a little taste. I reached my hand out towards a dish, when....*smack*

"Norman!" Aunt May said, looking somewhat sternly down at me.

I simply stared back up at her, rather displeased about the whole thing, before I knew what was happening I found myself glaring at the old woman.

"Will you do the honors?" she asked, refusing to turn her gaze away.

I simply smirked, picking up the carving knife and fork and rubbing them together, sharpening up the tools.

"Peter! Oh my goodness, what happened?!" I heard Aunt May asking, as I turned to see what all the fuss was about I ran the carving knife and fork together rather loudly, staring open mouthed at the sight before me. A cut...a long cut on the same arm that I, as the Goblin, had given to Spider-man earlier. No...no it couldn't be possible...not Parker. 

"A bike messenger. He clipped me as I stepped off the curb on my way home from the market." he said, shrugging slightly as Aunt May rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

"H-how did you say you got that?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Bike messenger." Peter started, looking at Norman. "He clipped my arm..."

__

He's lying! The Goblin hissed in my head, I knew he was right, Parker was lying and I had to get out of there and quickly. 

I shoved the utensils down on the table, standing up and quickly leaving the table. "If you'll excuse me..." I said, grabbing my coat as I started to head out the door.

"Dad? Dad!" Harry called after me, chasing me out into the hallway. "Dad what are you doing? I planned this whole thing so you could meet M.J. and now you're leaving?" he asked, looking rather flabbergasted about the whole thing.

"A girl like that, you think she's hanging around you because of your personality?! Sure, even your mother was beautiful, they all are until they're sniffing after your trust fund liked a pack of ravenous wolves!" I snapped, stepping onto the rickety looking elevator.

"A word to the not so wise about your little girlfriend! Do what you have to with her then broom her fast!" I hissed, shutting the door and pressing the down button, leaving my son standing there looking shocked as I disappeared from his sight. 

I later found myself back in my manor. I stood in the dark in my study, I loved the dark, my father had taught me to appreciate it when I was a child...the only light in the room was coming from a fire roaring in the fireplace. 

The Goblin mask was placed on the edge of a large armchair, the flames casting dancing shadows around the room and on the mask only served to make things more eerie. The Goblin and I were in the middle of a conversation, one that I wasn't pleased with the direction of.

"No...no I can't do it." I said, turning my back on the mask. 

__

"You have to!" I hissed back to Norman, watching him pathetically clinging to the mantel piece of the fireplace as he whined about not wanting to go after Parker. 

Finally it looked as if he had weakened, like he'd given in.

"What do I do?"

__

"Think! What would hurt Parker, Spider-man, more than anything?"

Norman responded by simply giving me a blank stare.

"The heart Osborn! Go for the heart!"

****

Once more in Marian's apartment...

It was late by then, very late and Marian was in the middle of cleaning up after her own Thanksgiving celebration when a knock at the door came. 

When she opened it, she discovered none other than the Goblin himself leaning casually against the frame of her door. 

__

"Hello my dear...", I hissed, tossing a mask similar to my own into her hands. "Put it on...we're going out!"

Marian stared down at the mask in her hands before wordlessly turning around and heading for her bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door, quickly changing into her version of the flight suit and tying her long hair up in a braid. She stared at herself one last time in the mirror, before she slipped the Goblin mask over her own head. As she stepped outside, she did a sort of twirl, giggling slightly as she stopped in front of the Goblin. "Well?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

__

I simply cackled, grabbing her by the wrist as I forced her onto the back of the glider once more. "Perfect! We're going to pay a little visit to a friend of mine..." I said, laughing madly as I shot off towards the sky, my newfound partner grasping me tightly around the waist so as not to fall off. 

__

We soon found ourselves outside Peter Parker's house, I could hear his Aunt's muffled voice from outside...she was reciting a prayer. How perfect. 

Without another thought I tossed a pumpkin bomb at the window, shattering it upon contact. I laughed cruelly as Marian and myself glided into the room, most likely scaring the old woman out of her wits, she stopped her prayer though and right before my favorite line too!

"Finish it!" I snapped, pointing a threatening finger down at her. "FINISH IT!"

"...and deliver us from evil!" _she said, staring up at me in horror._

__

"Heh heh heh!"

Marian smirked from behind her own mask, she'd never imagined how much fun it would be to work with someone like the Green Goblin! Unlike Norman, she had completely allowed her more sinister side to take over, leaving that other 'weakling' behind, she was of no use anyway. She could hear the sirens of the ambulances and the police cars coming and they were getting closer, obviously the neighbors heard all the commotion and had ratted the Goblins out. 

"We'd be smart to get out of here..." _I heard a voice hissing in my ear, I agreed. Casting one last evil look back at Aunt May, I turned the glider around, leaving the shaking old woman and a flaming wreckage behind me. _

"Now that that's taken care off, all I have to do is lure Spider-man into my trap." I called back to my partner.

"Right...but when are you going to help me out Gobby my dear?" 

__

"You?" I'd almost forgotten about her reason for being a part of the partnership. "Destroy Spider-man first then we'll get you what you need!" I shouted back, as I flew off to claim my next victim in my plan to trap a spider.

__


	5. Check and Mate

**__**

Author's Note: Please keep the reviews coming guys! It helps me out a lot ^_~ 

I sat up in my study a few nights later, once again the Goblin and myself were in the middle plotting out our next plan of attack. 

__

"Ahahaha!" his vicious, hyena like laughter cut through the air of my normally quiet manor. 

"Everything is going brilliantly Osborn! Now we have the big advantage over Spider-man! He can't hide anymore...not as Parker...not as anyone!" I commented, voice full of evil glee. The discovery of Spider-man's true identity had been a red letter day for me, too bad I can't say the same thing for Osborn. Ha ha! That weakling...it had crushed him to find out the very same boy he'd been treating like a son was the same man he'd been fighting all this time."

"Dad?" A far off voice called, of course I wasn't able to hear it over the Goblin's maniacal laughter.

"Dad?" it came again, this time louder. "Are you in here?"

I heard it that time, the voice of my son. I forced the Goblin to quiet down for a bit as I stepped out of my office, hopping I looked somewhat normal. Immediately, I noticed Harry looked rather distraught about something.

"Harry? What is it?" I asked, leaning over the railing of my staircase to look down on him.

"It's Peter." he replied.

"Parker?" I asked, brow furrowed slightly.

"You were right about M.J. She loves Peter now..." he sighed, looking down for a moment before turning his gaze on me once more, his eyes looked slightly glassy as he spoke.

"And how does he feel about her?" I asked.

"He's loved her since the 4th grade." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Harry....I'm so sorry." I said as I began to descend the staircase. I met my son at the foot of the stairs, placing my hands on his shoulders as I faced him. "I haven't always been there for you have I?"

Harry paused, looking rather unsure of where this whole conversation was going. "Well...you're a busy man. I understand that." 

I shook my head, "No, that's no excuse. It's time to rectify certain inequities. It's time to make things right." I said, before embracing my son in the first hug I'd given him in a very long time. 

Harry returned the hug and right then I and the Goblin both knew exactly the next step we'd have to take to catch the spider.

**__**

Later that same night...

"So who is it we're going after now?" Marian asked me as we soared towards Mary-Jane's house.

__

"Watson!" I hissed back at her, "A girl named Mary-Jane Watson...I wonder just how long it will take that ignorant spider to realize we've taken captive of his lady love." I cackled as I lowered the glider in M.J.'s backyard. 

I kicked open the flimsy backdoor as M.J.'s drunkard of a father stumbled into the kitchen to see what was going on, Marian wasn't far behind me and M.J.'s mother wasn't far behind her husband.

"W-what....Who are you?!" the mother shrieked, backing away from Marian and the Goblin. 

__

"Why I'm an old acquaintance of Mary-Jane's!" I said with a low, evil laugh and a sweeping bow.

"You stay away from her!" the mother cut in once more, trying to act braver than she looked. 

__

"Don't get so uptight! M.J. and I are just going to have a little fun!" I replied, cackling as I shoved roughly past M.J.'s father. He must have gotten angry that I was interrupting his precious boozing time, because he soon wobbled back in front of me, shaking a beer bottle my way.

"You'd better get the hell outta my house!" he shouted, shoving the Goblin back slightly.

__

I simply stared down at him, laughing lowly in my throat as I turned back to Marian. "You take care of her," I said, gesturing my head towards the panic stricken mother, "and I'll get rid of this little problem!" I said as the father shoved me once more.

"How pathetic!" I said, as I began to advance on the man. "You're making this all to easy..." I said as I reared back a fist, before bringing it forward and placing it square in the man's gut. The force of it and my strength sent him flying back, he hit a wall and was knocked unconscious instantly.

Of course the mother was no trouble for Marian, a few well aimed kicks and the lady was down for the count. "All taken care of back here Gobby." Marian said, walking up by the Goblin's side.

__

"I sure as hell hope there are no more weaklings in our path! I have bigger fish to fry!" I said, ascending the small staircase to M.J.'s room. "Whaddya say we make a grand entrance?" I asked, smirking back at Marian.

Marian in response cackled, nodding in agreement. "Brilliant...but let me do the honors, you get to have all the fun." she said, swaying in front of the Goblin as she produced her own pumpkin bomb.

__

I gave a sinister grin from beneath my mask as my partner threw a well aimed bomb at the girls door, it immediately blew the door and much of the wall away, I could hear Mary-Jane screaming inside. The figures of Marian and myself stood where the wall once was, before we advanced on the girl, who put up quite a fight. 

"Enough of this!" I shouted as she kicked Marian in the stomach, "We're wasting time!"

I aimed my gloves towards M.J., using the same sleeping gas on her I'd used once before on Spider-man. As soon as she was out, I scooped her up in my arms, hoping on the glider before I turned back to my partner. "I'm not sure if this will carry three people, meet me at the bridge I told you about earlier and get there quickly!" I said to Marian before jetting off, M.J. in my arms.

****

On the bridge...

I had placed M.J. high atop the bridge, in a spot where I could watch her from afar to see when she awoke from her deep sleep. 

"Is this seat taken?" _I heard a familiar sultry voice from beside me ask. I looked over to see Marian sitting on the rooftop beside me, legs crossed and leaning back on the palms of her hands._

"It is now..." I responded with a light cackle. 

"I'll have you know I had a hell of a time finding you!" Marian said casually, examining her gloved hand in the area her fingernails would be. "Meet me at the bridge I told you about...great directions." she said sarcastically before hopping up and glancing towards the area M.J. was laying in. She then walked over behind the Goblin, placing her hands lightly atop his shoulders and leaning down so their faces were level. "So where's Spider-man when you need him?" she sighed, "Doesn't he know it's rude to be late for one's own death sentence?" she giggled, pushing herself off the Goblin once more.

__

I gave a mad laugh as I watched Marian dancing about the roof, before casting a quick glance back towards M.J. That's when I saw her beginning to stir, she was finally waking up. "She's awake!" I hissed back towards Marian as I stood up, turning to face my partner. 

"This will be your first battle against Spider-man...go all out!" I commanded, grabbing her hand and twirling her towards me like most professional dancers do on the dance floor. "Because I want the death of Spider-man to be a good show for all!" I cackled loudly along with Marian before I released her hand, twirling her back away from myself.

"Come on...we've got business to take care of." I said, seeing Mary-Jane standing up out of the corner of my eye, for a minute there I thought she was going to fall off the edge when she first stood up, not realizing where she was. "Leave it to that bint to kill herself before all the fun begins..." I muttered, hoping onto my glider, Marian following my lead. 

I zipped off towards the bridge and M.J., making sure I cut it close as I flew past the red head, just to scare her a bit. "Ahahaha!" 

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!" I sang as I flew towards the opposite end of the bridge, "down came the Goblin and took the spider out!"

Right then I shot off a few missiles from the edge of my glider and blew up a part of the bridge, causing all traffic to come to a stand still. "AHAHAHA!" I knew that would also help attract the hero. Something else caught my attention from out of the corner of my eye, a tram full of little children. "Of course..."I hissed, flying by the car of children, giving them a maniacal laugh. All they did in return was gasp in amazement and wave at me, idiots...didn't they know their worthless lives would be over soon? Heh heh! 

I quickly went and cut the cable their car was traveling across, grabbing it and flying back towards M.J. 

"Gobby!" Marian said, tapping the Goblin on the back, "Spider-man...he's here!"

__

I turned to face the direction Marian was pointing in and sure enough..."Well well well, our star has finally arrived!" I said, swooping down to grab M.J., keeping her in one hand and the tram of children in the other as I exited the glider, standing near the edge of the bridge. 

"DON'T DO IT GOBLIN!" Spider-man's voice rang through the air.

__

"I gave you a fair chance but you chose the way of the hero." I said with false pity in my voice. "This is why I didn't choose that road because you never know when some lunatic is gonna come along with a tough decision. Now I will show you how a hero is rewarded! Let die the woman you love!" I said, casting my eyes towards the screaming Mary-Jane. "Or suffer the little children!" I cackled, looking towards the car of screaming kids pounding against the windows to get free.

"We are who we choose to be! Now CHOOSE!" I bellowed, before opening my hands and dropping the car and Mary-Jane. They all went crashing down towards the water bellow and of course I saw Spider-man dive after M.J. I knew he'd eventually save the children as well though, of course then he would have his hands full and would be rather helpless to my attacks!

I boarded my glider once more, shooting off towards Spider-man as a strand of webbing went flying past my face. Spider-man swung about on it until he reached the children, grabbing them in one hand, M.J. hanging onto him for dear life, and keeping a hold of the webbing with another.

Marian in the meantime was still on the bridge, right above the beam Spider-man was wrapped onto. She lay down so she was on her stomach, draping one arm over the beam and placing her fingers on the strands of webbing holding the hero, the girl, and the children up. "My my...what a tangled web we weave..." she said with a soft laugh, fingering the webbing a bit just to scare Spidey and to keep his attention off the Goblin. "Scared Spider-man? You should be..." she said, swinging a leg back and forth behind her as she lay, looking down at the red and blue hero. 

"You'll never get away with all this!" Spider-man shouted up to the female Goblin, "I'll make sure of that!"

"Oh! How threatening..." she said, pretending to shiver with fear as she plucked one of the strings of his webbing, causing the group to drop a bit. Of course after that, the sheer weight of it all caused a few more strings of webbing to break, making the hero and his group drop quite a ways down. 

That's when I struck, I flew past Spider-man, trying to get a good swipe at him but he was able to dodge it. Of course that didn't defer me, I simply turned right back around and headed for him once more.

"He's coming back!!" M.J. shrieked.

"M.J.! You've got to climb down!" Spider-man shouted back to her as his webbing grew less and less sturdy.

"No! No I can't!" M.J. replied.

"Yes you can!" Spider-man answered, looking her dead in the eyes. "I know you can."

__

Wordlessly, I saw her began to climb down the cable Spider-man was holding onto the children with and that's when I made my move. I shot towards Spider-man, hitting him as I flew by and caused him to almost loose his grip on the cable car. The force of the impact caused he and the cable car to go spinning around and I saw M.J. loosing her grip. I dove for him once more, jostling them all once more and this time M.J. fell, almost into the water but she was able to grab the side of the cable car just in time.

"Say good-bye hero..." I hissed under my breath as I tried to make one more dive at him. I felt something hit the top of my head...then another something...then another! What the hell was going on?!

"Hey you leave Spider-man alone!" A man on the bridge shouted.

__

They were all throwing things at me!

"Ya gonna mess with a guy tryin' to save a bunch of kids?" another bystander yelled.

"This is New York! Ya mess with one of us ya mess with all of us!" A guy declared, sending the crowd into a cheer of agreement.

__

In all the commotion I'd forgotten about Spider-man, until I discovered he'd dropped the cable car and M.J. onto a barge that had sailed right under them. He was alone...I flew over, grabbed Marian, and flew past Spider-man; shooting a titanium cable out and catching him around the waist.

I saw his body give a slight snap behind me as I flew the three of us off towards a deserted warehouse....where I'd be rid of the hero once and for all.

****

A.N. Well hope ya like, more coming soon!


	6. A Bittersweet Battle

Marian made a quick dive for the Goblin's glider and he grabbed her hand as she did so, helping her onto the back. She turned around as she settled herself onto the flying machine, sneering beneath her mask at the do-gooder, before turning to face forwards once again. "Oh everything's going wonderfully Gobby!" Marian shouted gleefully, giving the Goblin's arms a light squeeze as she released a small chuckle.

__

"Don't get overly excited just yet my dear!" I shouted back at her, over the light roar of the glider and the sound of wind whooshing past our ears. "It's not over...but it soon will be." I cackled. "The web-head doesn't stand a chance, he's already weakened from the earlier battle! Now is when the real fun begins...I'm going to make sure that wall crawler never sees the light of day again!" I shouted forcefully, clinching one hand into a fist above my head.

The warehouse was now in sight and I had to time it just right before...now... I whirled the glider around quickly, releasing Spider-man from the cable I had wrapped around him. The mere force of the sudden turn was enough to send him flying through a window and I could see him rolling helplessly along the ground before coming to a halt. 

"Hang onto your hat..." I said to Marian, before I forcefully tossed a pumpkin bomb at the window I'd thrown Spider-man through just seconds earlier. It exploded upon impact and left a large hole for me to fly the glider through, which is exactly what I did.

"Land the glider behind that wall there! I've got business to tend to..." I hissed, hopping of the glider in mid-air and landing right in front of Spider-man. I notice right off, once the dust cleared, that most of his mask had been melted away, not that I didn't know who was beneath it. I saw Marian out of the corner of my eye, landing the glider like I'd told her before she too hopped off to watch. That was just what I wanted her to do, watch, I wanted to handle the death of Spider-man by myself. 

As Spider-man tried to weakly push himself up, I placed a well aimed kick to his head, then another, and another. I wasn't going to give him a fair fight, I wasn't going to give him the chance to get a punch in or get one web shot. I was full of rage and I wanted to finish him off once and for all! 

Marian had left the glider running, just in case the Goblin decided he might need it later. She stood off to the side, watching the battle with maniacal glee. Gobby was really giving it to Spider-man and it didn't look like the mighty hero would last much longer. She couldn't help but notice as well, that Spider-man's mask was partially melted off. She squinted her eyes a bit, trying to get a glimpse of who the masked man really was; however, she had no clue a boy named Peter Parker even existed and her own Goblin mask made it difficult to see in that dark warehouse. 

She followed the two around the warehouse as the battle raged on, so far, Spider-man was loosing pitifully and a small part of her couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Spidey, the small part of her that was left from before the gas incident in the lab. However, she soon squashed those feelings, she didn't want to turn into that weakling ever again. 

__

I placed a mighty blow at Spider-man's chest, sending him reeling backwards into a partially crumbling brick wall. He slammed up against it, before falling to the ground. As I walked over towards him to finish the job, he feebly picked up a wrist, trying to catch me in a strand of webbing, I easily ducked, continuing to storm towards the hero. I saw Spider-man stirring slightly, trying once more to trap me like a fly, but I was too quick. I placed a booted foot down on top of his wrist roughly as I gained on him, cackling mechanically down at him. 

"You've spun your last web Spider-man!" I growled, bearing down on Parker. 

I cast a glance over to my female partner, giving her an evil smirk and a wink, which she couldn't see from under my frozen mask. She, in return, gave me a small wave, wiggling all her fingers and giggling evilly at the act I was about to commit. 

Looking back down at Spider-man I couldn't help but laugh, I loved it, to see him lying there, so helpless, not being able to do a damn thing to stop me! Slowly, I reached one arm behind me, unlatching what would've looked like nothing but a long, green bar to the struggling hero. 

"I was going to make your little girlfriends death quick and painless!" I lied, bending down so I was looking the hero dead in the eyes. "But now that you've really pissed me off...I'm gonna kill her...nice and slow..." I drawled out for dramatic effect before letting loose of a loud, triumphant cackle. 

"M.J. and I," I said, pressing a button on the side of the green bar, causing three sharp prongs to stick out, "we're gonna have a hell of a time!" 

That did it for our hero, Spider-man glared up at the Goblin, his eyes clearly shining with malice and contempt for the diabolical super-villain. Hurt him all you pleased, but when it came to M.J...that was where he drew the line. 

Using all the strength he had left in him, he was able to wriggle his wrist out from underneath the Goblin's foot, before tossing him a powerful punch to the stomach. 

__

Before I knew what had hit me, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as I went flying backwards. As I regained my senses and my balance, I saw it was Spider-man, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him, but that wouldn't stop me from carrying out my plans. 

I walked back towards the hero, who immediately held up both wrists, spinning a large, elaborate web to hold me back for a moment longer. The moment didn't last long, I waved my arms angrily about, removing the webbed obstacle easily from my path. 

Growling lowly in my throat, I gained on the do-gooder, tossing a hard punch in his direction...but...he blocked it?! "Grr!" I growled loudly. That did it, no more mister nice Goblin! I sent a wave of punches and kicks Spider-mans way, however he was able to block them all before landing a hard blow to my chest, sending me flying back once more.

I shut my eyes, preparing to make a hard landing when I felt myself being jerked back towards him. He'd caught me with a string of his webbing and as I drew closer to the spider, I was dealt another blow before the hero backed me up against a brick wall.

I stumbled momentarily, before I saw a shadow growing closer and closer. Upon turning around, I saw that Spider-man had attached two web strands to a partial brick wall and was bringing it down on top of me. 

"Ahh!! No!" I cried, placing my hands over my head to protect myself. However, thanks to the formula from Oscorp, my super strength was able to get me quickly out of that jam. 

Marian ran towards the Goblin, trying to get him out of harms way before the wall fell on him, but she was too late. By the time she got there, the wall had already fallen on her partner. She skidded to a halt, staring open mouthed at the pile of bricks. "G-Gobby...?" she whispered, drawing her hands towards the bricks before...was that a hand?

__

Light...I could see light. I poked a gloved hand slowly through the small hole, before pulling my whole body out of from under the pile of bricks. 

Right as I stepped free of my brick prison, I was knocked down once more by Spider-man, who quickly pinned me against another wall, dealing me blow after harsh blow. That was when I'd almost had too much, I had to do something or die...Osborn! I'd use Osborn against Parker! It was almost too easy...

"Wait!" I cleared my throat, forcing myself to sound more like Norman.

"Wait Peter...it's me." I said, pulling off my mask. "It's me."

"Mr. Osborn?" Peter asked, looking down at Norman in a total state of shock.

__

"Please Peter forgive me...it wasn't me who was doing all of these horrible things...it was the Goblin! Please! Help me before...before he takes me again!" I said, doing my best to keep my own evil voice from shining through.

"You killed...all those people, you tried to kill Aunt May, you tried to kill Mary Jane..." Peter whispered in an angry disbelief.

__

"But not you!" I, er, Norman quickly interjected. "I spared you because I knew you and only you Peter Parker could save me! Please..." I said, acting weary as I stood up, reaching out a hand towards Peter. "I've been like a father to you...now be a son to me."

"I have a father," came Peter's serious voice, "and his name was Ben Parker."

Marian gasped quietly behind her mask, placing two hands up to her goblin like mouth as Norman Osborn revealed himself to Spider-man. "N-Norman Osborn? But..." she was rather speechless at the moment, she couldn't believe the very founder of Oscorp was the one behind the murders at Oscorp. The rest of Norman and Peter's conversation was all a blur to her, it was almost strange to hear her former employer saying all of this to Spider-man, she wasn't really listening until she heard the voice of the Goblin once more and she quickly averted her attention back to the battle at hand.

__

"God speed Spider-man!" I said, narrowing my eyes at the Parker boy. I pressed a button on the sleeve of my suit, causing the glider to shoot off towards Spider-man, two sharpened blades on the front were drawn as it raced towards the boy. 

I cackled as I watched, the death of Spider-man would be one for the record books. Before I could blink though, Parker had jumped out of the way and then. "Oh..." 

I could feel the cold blades of steel digging un-relentlessly into my abdomen...then the taste of blood came, my blood. I coughed, trying desperately to remove the object from myself as I gasped for air. Between the blood chocking me and the pain I was almost begging to die. I looked helplessly up at Spider-man and used all my last bits of breath as I spoke to him. "Peter...don't tell Harry."

"NOOOO!" Marian cried, running over to the dead Norman as he fell lifelessly over his glider, still pinned against the wall. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she flung off her own mask, not caring whether or not Spider-man knew who she was by this point. She kneeled in front of her fallen comrade, placing her hands over her face to muffle the noise of her cries before she suddenly stood up, turning to face Peter. Anger flashed violently in her eyes as she advanced on the hero, flinging herself at him and punching him relentlessly in the chest. Of course they weren't the kind that hurt him, they were the kind of punches given by an angry, heart broken woman and Peter saw no need to fight back. He simply grabbed her wrists, stopping her from hitting him anymore.

"You killed him you bastard! You killed him! I HATE you Spider-man!" she shouted before spitting in his face. She tried to pry her wrists free from Spider-mans strong grip, but to no avail. "I swear I'll make you regret the day you were ever born!" Marian shrieked, placing a well aimed knee kick in the hero's stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on her wrists.

She wriggled free quickly, casting one last, sorrowful look at the Goblin before she ran quickly out of the warehouse, her own mask in one hand and another placed on her face, wiping away the tears as she disappeared from sight. 

**__**

At Norman's funeral...

Harry Osborn stood looking at his fathers grave, numb from the shock, with a raging hatred for Spider-man coursing through his veins. He now loathed the super-hero with every fiber of his being and all he could think about was one thing, revenge. 

"Harry I'm sorry..." came a soft voice from behind the young Osborn. Harry turned around to come face to face with his best friend and roommate, Peter Parker. "I swear Spider-man will pay," Harry whispered harshly, casting another glance at his father's tombstone, "I swear on my father's grave Spider-man will pay!"

Peter remained silent through the whole tirade, his heart sinking slowly in his chest with every word Harry spoke.

"Thank God for you Peter." Harry said, embracing Peter in a hug, "You're the only family I have..." Without another word, Harry turned and walked towards his fathers car, where the chauffer was waiting to take him home. 

Not far away was a woman dressed in all black, she didn't look out of the ordinary for one attending a funeral. She had her long, blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun, along with a black hat with black netting hanging in front to cover most of her face, except the mouth, which was quivering slightly.

She walked wordlessly up to Norman Osborn's grave, placing a single rose on top of it before lingering a moment. Perhaps the Green Goblin had only been a partner for Marian, perhaps more, all she knew was that in the Goblin she'd found a whole new side of herself, a side that she liked and then within the blink of an eye it was all taken away. She'd never really had it out for Spider-man like Norman had, not until the other day in the warehouse, now she knew she'd never forgive him for what he'd done.

Letting out a deep breath, Marian forced a half smile as she looked at the tomb and the rose. She placed one hand to her lips, before blowing a kiss towards her lost comrade. "I'll never forget you...my partner in crime..." she whispered, before turning and walking silently away. 

****

Author's Note: Waa! I hate that ending *sniffle* Poor Gobby! Well I hope you enjoyed it, writing Marian was a lot of fun! ^_^ Gobby too of course ^_~ Review people review! Pretty please with a Goblin on top? 

__


	7. Opinion poll

****

Poll:

Alright guys, I'm working on a sequel for Marian to get her revenge but I just have one question that I'd like for ya to help me out with ^_^ I'm not sure of whether or not I should:

a) Let Marian get her revenge alone

b) As in the comics, have Harry take over as the Green Goblin and team up w/ Marian for them to both get revenge

c) Also as in the comics, have Norman come back as Green Goblin but not until much later on in the story.

Please vote by typing your opinion in a review. If ya want you can just type a, b, or c in, I don't care. This'll help me out a lot. Thanks guys! ^_^

~LizPotter


End file.
